For the purpose of enhancing the durability of an electrophotographic photosensitive member containing an organic photoconductive material (organic electrophotographic photosensitive member), a technology for improving the material and the physical properties of the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member has been investigated.
PTL 1 describes a technology for reducing coating film defects and improving the abrasion resistance and the quality of output images (image quality) by disposing, as a surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, a layer composed of a cured material of a composition containing a hole transport material having a polymerizable functional group and a specific surfactant.
In addition, for the purpose of enhancing the transferability of toner from an electrophotographic photosensitive member to paper or the like and the cleanability of residual toner on the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member after having been transferred, a technology for mixing a lubricating material in the surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member has been investigated. PTL 2 describes an electrophotographic photosensitive member including a protective layer formed by using an additive having a reactive functional group.